


Vörös és Fekete (Harry Potter x Once Upon a Time Crossover)

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Cora Mills sötét titkokat rejteget amiket csak halála után fed fel lányainak. Hogyan reagál Regina és Zelena? És hogy jön a képbe Perselus Piton? Egy Once Upon a Time x Harry Potter crossover.Felnőtt irodalom a későbbi fejezetek miatt.





	1. Prológus

Cora Mills tudta, hogy nincs visszaút. Halott volt és tovább kellett lépnie, de nem tudott pedig már elmondta a lányainak az igazat kettejükről. Kibékítette Zelenát és Reginát, de volt még valami és Corának fogalma sem volt róla hogyan kezdjen bele.

– Édesanyám, menned kell, megbocsájtunk neked – mondta Regina könnyes tekintettel és megfogta Cora egyik kezét. Zelena bólintott és a nő másik oldalára sétált.

– Van még valami – mondta végül Cora hosszas gondolkodás után. A két lány összenézett, de egyikük sem mondott semmit. Nem tudták elképzelni mi lehetett annál rosszabb amit eddig titkolt előlük.

– Nem vagytok egyedül – suttogta az idősebb nő.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte végül Regina, mire Cora sóhajtott egyet és belekezdett a történetbe.


	2. Cora Titka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illusztráció: http://24.media.tumblr.com/83c36b93b1002af83b0fc238c67e6e5f/tumblr_mz6vj6EzEz1qjozueo3_r3_250.gif

*** Visszaemlékezés ***

Hideg, decemberi nap volt Londonban amikor Corinna Iracebeth Nechanel megszületett a Szent Mungóban. Tehetős varázslócsalád gyermeke volt. Egy tiszta, szégyentől mentes családé, akik mindent megtettek azért, hogy egyetlen lányuknak mindene meglegyen. Tanítatták, aztán elküldték Roxfortba ahol kitűnő eredményekkel végzett. Jobb életről nem is álmodhatott volna. Fiatal volt, gyönyörű és gazdag. A legnemesebb varázslócsaládok sarjai akarták a kezét. Blackék, Malfoyék és még sokan mások, de Corinna mindenkit elutasított. Mást szeretett és tiszta szívét nem akarta bemocskolni egy olyan házassággal ahol nincs szerelem és tisztelet. Így inkább titokban találkozgatott apja titkárával.

Alig, hogy befejezte az iskolát elhálta az éjszakát igaz szerelmével, Sebastiannal. Az egyszerű, félvér, rangtalan Sebastiannal akit úgy szeretett. Ekkor még nem tudta, hogy élete legnagyobb hibáját követte el.

Pár hónap múlva a tizenhét éves Corinna megtudta, hogy gyermeket vár, a szülei pedig örökre kitagadták a családból. Sebastiant pedig kirúgták, aki szégyenében elhagyta Nagy Britanniát. A lány a mértéktelen gazdaságból percek alatt a mérhetetlen szegénységbe cseppent. Egy elhagyatott, romos házban hordta ki gyermekét London legeldugottabb környékén, a Fonó Soron. Egyedül szülte meg, senki sem volt vele. Alig, hogy világra hozott egy egészséges, szép kisbabát fájdalmasan felült és levelet írt.

 _– „Annak, aki megtalálta a gyermekem"_ – szólt a címzés. –  _Ez a kisfiú egy fiatal lány törvénytelen gyermeke. A neve_ – Corinna behunyta a szemét, majd eldöntötte hogyan nevezze el a fiút – _Perselus –_  írta le végül. – Perselus, édes, kicsi Perselus... úgy sajnálom – suttogta könnyek közepette a karjaiban lévő ártatlan gyermeknek.  _– Ne bántsák, adják meg nek, amit én nem tudok_  – írta végül a levélbe, majd félbehajtotta.

Egy pár percig még dédelgette a kisfiát, majd felállt, gondosan bebugyolálta a gyermeket, felöltözött és elindult az egyetlen házaspár háza felé akikről tudta, hogy nem lehetett saját gyermekük. Még utoljára arcon csókolta kisbabáját, majd lerakta a küszöbre.

– Sok szerencsét, Perselus – suttogta könnyes szemmel és elrohant.

Az egyik sikátorból hopponált és percek múlva már a Három Seprű Vendéglőben volt. Tudta, hogy mit akart és tudta hogyan juthat hozzá. Egy varázsbabra fájt a foga amivel elhagyhatta a varázsvilágot úgy, hogy ne a varázstalan világba kelljen mennie. Egy valaki volt híres arról, hogy a tulajdonában volt ilyen érték. Cassiopeia Black, viszont ő csak szerencsejátékon volt hajlandó kockáztatni a babjait. Corinna sóhajtott, majd odasétált a nemes Black család legzüllöttebb tagjához.

– Ki mer zavarni? – kérdezte károgó hangon a nő. A sok éves dohányzás és az alkoholizmus hallatszott a hangján.

– Tudom, hogy van varázsbabja és hajlandó vagyok kártyázni érte. Ha veszítek ezt tudom odaadni – kezdte Corinna, majd levette a gyémánt nyakláncot amit a szüleitől kapott a sikeres RAVASZ vizsgái után. Cassiopeia a kezébe vette az ékszert és forgatni kezdte az ujjai között.

– Szép darab, rendben. Ülj le, de előre szólok... sosem veszítek – suttogta az asztal másik feléről, majd elővett egy pakli kártyát. Megkeverte és osztott. Corinna sosem alacsonyodott le odáig, hogy kártyázzon míg szüleivel élt, de ismerte a szabályokat, hiszen a mardekáros lányok és fiúk többsége élt-halt a szerencsejátékokért. Lassan felvette az asztalról a lapokat és megnézte őket. Jó lapjárást fogott ki. Cassiopeia húzott, Corinna viszont dobott. Az idősebb nő forgatta a szemeit.

A fiatal lány hamar hozzátudott szólni a lent lévő lapokhoz, így már csak három lapja maradt. A következő körben sem volt nagyobb szerencséje Blacknek, viszont a lány ismét tarolt. Ez így ment, míg végül Corinna nyert. Cassiopeia dühösen dobta le az asztalra a két lapot ami a kezében maradt.

– Malazár szakállára... tehetséges vagy. Ha elmondod hová akarsz menni megkapod a babot – mondta a nő, majd elővette a melltartójából a fényes kis terményt. Corinna elfintorodott a mozdulaton, de nem tette szóvá.

– Maga hová menne? – kérdezte ravasz mód.

– Csodaországba, de te nehogy oda menj. Ha új esélyeket akarsz inkább az elvarázsolt kerekerdőt javaslom – mondta bizalmasan a nő.

– Akkor az elvarázsolt kerekerdőt választom – döntötte el Corinna.

– Még valami Miss Nechanel...

– Maga tudja, ki vagyok? – kérdezte riadtan a lány.

– Nemes vonások, aranybarna haj. Nem vagy Black és nem vagy Malfoy, így maradtak Nechanel-ék – érvelt az idősebb nő.

– Igaz – biccentett Corinna.

– Változtass nevet, kezdj új életet. Sok sikert. Kevesen vertek meg kártyában, szóval tessék – mondta Cassiopeia és átnyújtotta a babot a lánynak.

– Köszönöm – mondta a lány, majd sietve elhagyta a kocsmát. Az egyik sikátorban behunyta a szemét és maga elé képzelte az elvarázsolt kerekerdőt amit még csak könyvekben látott festett képeken. Mikor biztos volt az úti céljában elhajította a babot ami szinte azonnal egy zöld örvényt generált. Corinna sóhajtott egyet, majd beleugrott az örvénybe.

Mikor aztán földet ért félve kinyitotta a szemét. Gyönyörű vidéken volt. A távolban látni vélt egy csodaszép kastélyt, a másik irányban pedig egy falut. A szíve a kastély felé vonzotta, de az esze tudta, hogy nagyobb eséllyel indul a faluban.

– A nevem Corinna Nec... nem, Iracebeth... nem, Cora... a nevem Cora – suttogta és érezte, hogy egy könnycsepp legördül az arcán miközben elindult a falu felé.

Az első éjszakát – több órás kóválygás után – egy istállóban töltötte. Álomba sírta magát és a kisbabájáról álmodott. Kora reggel arra ébredt, hogy egy férfi áll felette.

– Mit keresel az istállómban, leány? – kérdezte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

– Elnézést, uram. Átutazóban vagyok és nem volt hol aludnom – suttogta Cora.

– Nos, én vagyok ennek a falunak a molnárja, neked van neved, leány? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Cora vagyok – suttogta.

–Cora, furcsa név. Na mindegy, ha nem akarod, hogy hívjam a rendfenntartókat választanod kell. Elhagyod a birtokomat vagy elfogadod az ajánlatomat – kezdte a férfi.

– Mi az ajánlata, uram? – kérdezte Cora.

– A fogadott lányom leszel és segítesz a malomban illetve a megrendelések kiszállításában. Már öreg vagyok és nincs gyermekem, nincs örökösöm. Ha hűségesen szolgálsz, halálom után tiéd a birtokom – mondta a férfi, Cora pedig szinte azonnal rábólintott.

– Akkor ez eldőlt. Jer leányom, reggelizzünk, aztán körbevezetlek a malomban – mondta jókedvűen a molnár, majd segített felállni a lánynak.

***Visszaemlékezés vége***

Regina ledöbbenve, könnyes szemekkel nézett az anyjára. Van még egy testvére, egy bátyja? Ellenben Zelena arca meg sem rezdült.

– Hol van... Perselus? – kérdezte végül Regina.

– Egy másik birodalomban, a varázsvilágban – mondta Cora és ahogy ezt kimondta megjelent a fény, a túlvilág fénye. – Mennem kell, de Regina... kérlek, keressétek meg – mondta nő, majd elengedte a lányai kezét és elindult a fény felé...

 

 


	3. Közelebb a Célhoz

Lassan már egy hete, hogy visszatértek az alvilágból, de Regina nem volt boldog. Koránt sem volt boldog. Nem talált semmit, szó szerint semmit sem ami elvezethette volna a bátyjához.

– Ez reménytelen – dünnyögte, miközben arcát a tenyerébe temette irodájában. Henry a kanapén ült és olvasott, de akaratlanul hallotta anyja szavait. Lassan felállt és odament a nőhöz.

– Anya – kezdte, mire Regina óvatosan felpillantott rá.

– Mit szeretnél, Henry? – kérdezte Regina.

– Van egy ötletem – kezdte a fiú mosolyogva. Regina biccentett, hogy folytassa. – Ha meg akarod találni a bátyád, először a varázsvilágot kell megkeresned.

– Ezt tudom, Henry – sóhajtott lemondóan Regina.

– Hadd fejezzem be! – mondta Henry. – Ahhoz, hogy megtaláld a varázsvilágot, meg kell ismerned az anyád, Corát – mondta Henry, mire Regina szemei felcsillantak. – Nincs valami a múltjából? – kérdezte a fia, Regina pedig bólintott és felállt. A széfhez sétált, amiből hamarosan előkerült egy ébenfa doboz.

– Ez a doboz akkor került hozzám, mikor anyámat száműztem Csodaországba. Azelőtt, hogy kiadta volna magát Iracebeth Crims-nek és a Vörös Királynővé vált – kezdte Regina, Henry pedig áhítatosan figyelte. Regina óvatosan kinyitotta a dobozt.

– Mi van benne? – kérdezte izgatottan Henry.

– Nem tudom, most nyitom ki először – vallotta be Regina, majd lassan belenézett a dobozba.

– Fényképek – hüledezett Henry, majd hozzátette. – Te anya, ezek mozognak – suttogta ledöbbenve.

– Látom – mondta Regina, majd kivette az első fotót. Az anyja volt rajta egy férfi és egy nő társaságában. Cora nem lehetett több, mint tizenhat éves. Nagyon boldognak látszott. Regina megfordította a képet aminek a hátuljára ez volt írva : _– „Corinna Iracebeth Nechanel és családja, 1959. márciusa”_

– Corinna, tehát ez a neve – suttogta Regina.

– Logikusan jön belőle a Cora – húzta el a száját Henry. Regina közben egy újságkivágást vett a kezébe. A képen Cora még kislány, talán tizenkét-három éves és szintén a szüleivel volt.

 ** _– A Nechanel család saját széfet nyitott lányuknak a Gringotts-ban_** – olvasta fel hangosan a főcímet Regina.

– Mi az a Gringotts? – kérdezte Henry.

– Ha minden igaz egy bank – mondta Regina, majd felolvasta a cikket.

**_– A tizenkét éves Corinna Nechanel idén kezdte meg tanulmányait a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában, de szülei már most gondoskodtak pénzügyeiről. Mr. Nechanel elárulta, hogy a kis Corinna mennyire szereti a bájitaltant és a széfben a tovább tanulásához szükséges pénzösszeget fogják összegyűjteni. Az aranyvérű családok egyik leggazdagabbikja arra buzdítja a gazdag családokat, hogy ésszel bánjanak a pénzzel. A cikket írta: Todrick Marshalls, az Esti Próféta tudósítója, 1955. május 23._ **

– Anya, várj. Túl sok információ. Gringotts, aranyvér, Roxfort, bájitaltan... összezavarodtam – gondolkodott hangosan Henry.

– Nem csak te, nem csak te – mondta Regina és közben kattogott az agya. – Szükségünk lesz egy könyvre erről a varázsvilágról és erről a Roxfortról – döntötte el végül.

– De anya, a könyvtárban biztos nem találsz. Gold meg... ismered a nagyapámat – dünnyögte Henry.

***

Mikor beléptek Gold boltjába erős tömjén szag fogadta őket... nem mintha nem lett volna mindig valamilyen furcsa szag vagy illat a férfi üzletében. A kis csengő az ajtó felett megszólalt, így hamarosan Gold előjött a hátsó helyiségből az üzlettérbe.

– Regina... Henry mit tehetek értetek? – kérdezte negédesen a férfi.

– Nem fogok ma kertelni Rumple. Mindent tudni akarok a varázsvilág nevezetű birodalomról. Mindent, ahogy arról a Roxfortról is – kezdte komolyan Regina.

– Mi hasznom van belőle? – kérdezte Gold elgondolkodva.

– Mit akarsz? – dünnyögte Regina.

– Nekik másmilyen mágiájuk van, másmilyen alapanyagaik... tudod ismertem valakit aki onnan származott, persze megreformáltam a mágiáját, de...  – mondta Gold és kuncogott egyet, habár nem volt olyan hiteles, mint a régi szép időkben és ezt Regina egy enyhe fintorral a tudtára is adta.

– Ha anyámra célzol... – mondta végül a nő.

– Cora tehetséges volt, mindkét birodalomban – mondta a férfi.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte újból Regina.

– Elmondom mi lesz. Adok egy könyvet a varázsvilágról, Roxfortról és néhány bizalmas információt anyádról, te pedig cserébe ha megtaláltad ezt a birodalmat hozol nekem néhány különleges bájital alapanyagot. Áll az alku? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Rendben, áll az alku, de nem kérdezheted meg miért keresem – mondta Regina, Gold pedig bólintott.

– Egy esős napon úgyis be fogsz avatni – mondta és gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Erősen kétlem – mondta dacosan Regina. Gold vállat rántott, majd hátrament a könyvekért. Néhány órának tűnő perc utána visszatért egy vastag, barna, bőrkötéses könyvvel Roxfortról, mely a _Roxfort Története_ címet viselte arany cirádás betűkkel. A másik könyv vékonyabb volt és halványkék borítója volt _Illemtan és egyéb apróságok mugli születésűeknek_ címmel. A harmadik pedig egy piros, bársonyborítású könyvecske volt. Regina megforgatta az ujjai között és kérdőn nézett Goldra.

– Cora naplója – mondta könnyedén Gold.

– Honnan szerezted? – hüledezett Regina.

– Ez volt az ára az egyik alkunknak – mondta nevetve Gold.

– Undorító vagy, Rumplestiltskin – mondta Regina, majd felkapta a másik két könyvet a pultról és sietve elhagyták a boltot Henryvel.

Visszamentek Regina irodájába és leültek a kanapéra. A nő megfogta Henry kezét, majd a szemébe nézett mielőtt bármit mondott volna.

– Mi lenne ha elkezdenéd elolvasni azt a muglis könyvet és kezdetnek kiderítenéd mi az a mugli, én pedig elolvasnám anyám titkait? – kérdezte Regina, Henry pedig bólintott. Cora naplója elég egyhangú és unalmas volt 1957 és 58 között. Ráadásul hetente egyszer írt és akkor is maximum egy oldalt. 1959 sem volt izgalmasabb egészen júliusig...

_1959 július. 16._

_Kedves Naplóm!_

_Kiderült, hogy várandós vagyok. Sebastian elmenekült és anyámék engem is utcára tesznek. Most össze kell pakolnom a dolgaimat. Nem tudom mihez fogok kezdeni. Odavesztek az álmaim. Így hogyan legyek bájitalmester? Egy törvényen kívüli gyerekkel elvágtam a jövőmet. Ki kell találnom mihez kezdjek. Nechanel vagyok, képes leszek továbblépni. Írni fogok a fejleményekről: Corinna_

  1. _július 19._



_Kedves Naplóm!_

_Londonban vagyok. A Kóbor Grimbusz-szal utaztam, esküszöm már most hiányzik a gazdagság. Egy Fonó Sor nevezetű helyen vagyok. Elhagyatott mugli környék, tökéletes a bujkálásra. Nincs pénzem, így dolgoznom kell, de nem értek semmihez. Kétségbe vagyok esve. Már lassan látszódni fog, hogy terhes vagyok. Nem állok készen erre. Félek, sőt rettegek. Amint tudok írok: Corinna_

  1. _július 27._



_Kedves Naplóm!_

_Kisegítő lettem a helyi kisboltban. Még csak azt sem tudom mennyit ér egy font galleonban. Mr. Thomas – a tulaj – szerint örülnöm kéne, hogy találtam munkát a gyáron kívül. Mi az a gyár? Nem tudok semmit és félek. Hiányzik Polianna a társalkodónőm, Wally a házimanónk és Norma a baglyom. Semmim sincs és senkim. A baba sem sokáig az enyém, nem tudnám eltartani. Sebastian elhagyott és ő is hiányzik, bár másfelől inkább megölném. Nem tudom mit hoz a holnap: Corinna._

  1. _augusztus 15._



_Kedves Naplóm!_

_Kitaláltam mi lesz a gyermek neve. Ha lány Penelopé, ha fiú Perselus. Bárcsak megtarthatnám, de nem lehet. Amint megszültem elhagyom ezt a lepratelepet. Nem tudom hová megyek, de elmegyek. Csak azt remélem, hogy jobb lesz, mint itt. Mondjuk ennél nem nehéz jobbnak lenni-e, mert ez borzalmasan rossz. Írok majd: Corinna_

És ez így ment egészen addig, míg Cora meg nem érkezett az elvarázsolt kerekerdőbe.

  1. _január 11._



_Kedves Naplóm!_

_Sikerült, habár nem úgy ahogy terveztem, de sikerült. Perselus biztonságban van, én pedig eljöttem. Igaz molnár inas lettem, semmivel sem jobb, mint a varázstalan világban, de legalább itt működik a mágiám... már amennyire. Elég más a föld kisugárzása, sok bűbájom nem működik valami jól. Ma majdnem felrobbantottam néhány zsák lisztet egy egyszerű lebegtető bűbájjal. Roxfort elsős anyag, nem hiszem el, hogy nem megy. Tudom, hogy nem velem van a baj, hanem a földdel, de akkor is bosszant. Sürgősen találnom kell valakit, aki megtanítja kihasználni az itteni erőket. Dolgoznom kell és reménykednem, hogy jobb lesz, bár per pillanat nem hinném: Cora_

Közben Henry egyre több dolgot tanult meg a varázsvilágról, majd hirtelen megállt egy oldalnál és felnézett az anyjára.

– Anya, megvan, hogy hol tudunk átjutni a varázsvilágba – mosolyodott el a fiú, majd átnyújtotta a könyvet az anyjának. Az oldalon amit Henry talált London volt látható, pontosabban a Foltozott Üst.

– London? – kérdezte az anyja és megvakarta a fejét.

– Igen – mondta Henry izgatottan.

– Tudod, hogy csak kisebb távokat tudok megtenni a füsttel, szóval repülővel kell mennünk. Mit szólsz? Velem jössz? Hívnám Zelenát, de hallani sem akar Perselusról – mondta Regina és elhúzta a száját. A nővérét semennyire sem hatotta meg az a fogalom, hogy család.

– Rendben, veled megyek Londonba, anya, csak hadd pakoljak össze és hadd beszéljek _anyával_ – mondta Henry, majd rámosolygott Reginára.

– Rendben, beszélj Emmával, addig én is összepakolok – mondta Regina, majd megölelte Henryt.

– Egy óra múlva találkozzunk nálad, anya – mondta Henry és elindult az ajtó felé. Az ajtóból még visszafordult és újra elmosolyodott mielőtt hazament volna Emmához.


	4. Hazugságok Tengerében

– Szó sem lehet róla – makacsolta meg magát Emma, Killian pedig egyetértően bólintott.

– De ez fontos – erősködött Henry.

– Nem mehetsz el Reginával a világ másik felére – csóválta a fejét Emma.

– De anya, segíteni akarok anyának – próbálkozott a fiú, Emma pedig sóhajtott.

– Miért akartok odamenni? Nem is értem – mondta nő, majd leült a kanapéra. Killian követte a példáját, így már csak Henry volt talpon.

– Nem mondhatom el, de a családról van szó – mondta Henry, Emma pedig felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Na jó, de ha valami bajod lesz esküszöm megölöm Reginát – mondta lemondóan Emma. Henry odatérdelt az anyja mellé és megölelte.

– Köszönöm, anya – mosolyodott el, majd felsietett az emeletre, hogy összepakoljon.

Ez idő alatt Regina is összepakolta a holmiját és izgatottabb volt, mint valaha. Ha minden jól megy már következő este találkozhat a bátyjával, persze volt egy rossz előérzete, de elhessegette. _– Biztos csak az elmúlt időszak miatt vagyok ilyen paranoiás_ – gondolta, majd becipzárazta a bőröndjét és levitte a földszintre. Kiment a konyhába és csinált egy teát míg Henryre várt.

– Anya! – szólalt meg Henry miután belépett a házba, ahol felnőtt. Regina sietősen kiment az előszobába, majd a fogashoz sétált és magára vett egy pulóvert.

– Indulhatunk! – mosolyodott el a nő, majd kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót és kiment. Henry követte. Gondosan bepakolták a csomagokat Regina autójába, majd beszálltak és elhajtottak. Újra elhagyták Storybrooke-ot, de ezúttal messzebb mentek, mint valaha... legalábbis a birodalmon belül.

***

Henry életében egyszer utazott repülővel, mikor először járt New Yorkba. A többi new yorki kalandjakor kocsival vagy busszal utazott. Regina ellenben még sosem repült és izgatott idegességgel dobolt a combján miközben becsekkoltak.

– Mindig ilyen alaposan átvizsgálnak? –  szűrte a fogai között és közben levette a cipőjét, majd átsétált a röntgen kapun.

– Igen, de ne aggódj csak elővigyázatosak – biztosította Henry és ő is átsétált a kapun. Miután az irataikat is átnézték megkapták a beszállókártyát és átsétáltak a nemzetközi terminálba ahonnan a gépük indult a Heathrow repülőtérre, Londonba.

Kellemes útjuk volt, mindössze egyszer kerültek turbulenciába. Regina megszorította Henry kezét ijedtében, mire a fiú elnevette magát.

Gyorsan letelt az idő és hamarosan már landoltak.

Miután magukhoz vették a csomagokat Henry kérdően nézett Reginára.

– Most mi lesz? – kérdezte Henry.

– Gyere – mondta az anyja, majd leültek az egyik padra, ami a csomagátvevő teremben volt.

– Elmegyünk ahhoz a kocsmához, amit a könyvben találtunk. Az öltözetünk majd átváltoztatom mikor odaérünk és körbe kérdezünk – döntötte el Regina.

– Rendben, de gyere, mert elmegy az összes metró és nem akarok órákat várni – mondta Henry és felállt.

– Oké, menjünk – mondta Regina, majd elhagyták a repteret.

***

London lenyűgözte Henryt, pedig még csak a repülőteret és metrót látta. Regina ellenben bele volt merülve az egyik könyvbe miközben a metrón ültek. Izgult, hogy végre megismerheti a bátyját és a világot ahol élt.

– Anya, két megálló és leszállunk – szólt Henry, Regina pedig bólintott és elrakta a táskájába a könyvet.

Hamarosan leszálltak a metróról és elindultak a Foltozott Üst felé.

– Emlékezz mit mondtam, hagyd, hogy én beszéljek, rendben? – kérdezte Regina miközben kijöttek az aluljáróból. Henry bólintott és követte anyját a legközelebbi sikátorba. Regina suhintott, mire mindkettőjük ruhája megváltozott. Regina sötétkék selyem ruhát viselt, Henry ellenben citromsárga bársony talárt. Meglepetten nézett végig magán a fiú.

– Anya, várj, megint úgy nézel ki, mint a gonosz királynő – kezdte Henry, de anyja már előre sietett a kocsma bejáratához, így inkább követte.

Mikor benyitottak minden szem rájuk tapadt, hiszen ismeretlen mágusoknak számítottak. Tom a csapos még ki is lépett a pult mögül, hogy személyesen üdvözölje az újonnan érkezetteket.

– Kiket tisztelhetünk kegyed és az ifjú személyében? – kérdezte Tom.

– A nevem Regina M... – kezdte Regina, de aztán eszébe jutott Cora múltja és a dolgok, amiket az aranyvérűekről olvasott, így inkább hazudott. – A nevem Regina Mirabella Nechanel, ő pedig a fiam Henry Daniel Nechanel – mondta a nő, mire Tom és a közelben ülök álla leesett. Henry kínosan biccentett és elhúzta a száját. Nem tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy az anyja hazugsággal indított.

– Miért nem ezzel kezdték, a nemes Nechanel család tagjait mindig szívesen látjuk – mondta mosolyogva Tom és meghajolt, majd a kocsma legjobb asztalához kísérte őket.

–  Mit hozhatok önöknek, Mrs. Nechanel? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Egy étlapot elsősorban és csak Miss Nechanel, nem vagyok férjnél... – mondta a nő, de mikor meglátta Tom ítélkező tekintetét gyorsan javította magát – ... mármint már nem vagyok férjnél, a férjem elhunyt pár éve – mondta színlelve Regina, de a felszín alatt ideges volt.

– Oh, micsoda tragédia. Máris hozom az étlapot – mondta Tom és elsietett.

– Anya, miért kellett hazudnod? – sziszegte Henry.

– Ha azt hiszik aranyvérűek vagyunk, könnyebben információhoz juthatunk. Olvastad a könyveket vagy sem? – kérdezte halkan Regina, de Henrynek nem volt lehetősége válaszolni, mert Tom visszatért. Mindketten elvették az étlapokat és végignézték.

– Egy tökös derelyét szeretnék és egy keveset ebből a viola likőrből – mutatott az étlapra Regina. Tom biccentett és felírta a rendelést, majd Henry felé pillantott.

– Én pedig csirkét szeretnék vegyes körettel és vajsört – mondta Henry, mire Regina megforgatta a szemeit, de végül hagyta, hogy a fia kipróbálja a dolgokat.

– Máris hozom – mondta Tom, majd elviharzott.

– Nem ihatsz alkoholt – dorgálta meg Regina a fiát mikor Tom már hallótávon kívül volt.

– Mellé volt írva, hogy nem erős – védekezett Henry.

– Mindegy, de csak egyet – mondta Regina, majd hozzátette. – Kiveszünk egy szobát és elvegyülünk. Ki fogjuk deríteni hol találhatjuk meg Perselust – mondta elszántan Regina.

– Láttam fiatalabb embereket az egyik asztalnál,majd elvegyülök velük – mondta Henry, Regina pedig bólintott. Néhány perc múlva Tom és egy házimanó megérkezett a rendelésekkel. Henry ledöbbenve figyelte a kis élőlényt ahogy az az asztalra teszi az ételeket és italokat.

– Szeretnének még valamit vagy talán hozzam a számlát? – kérdezte Tom, mire Reginának eszébe jutott. Hát persze, egy árva vasuk sincsen... legalábbis varázslópénzük. Abban pedig biztos volt, hogy az amerikai dollárt még annyira sem fogadnák el, mint a brit fontot, így improvizálnia kellett.

– Kivennénk egy szobát, lehetne, hogy a végén fizetünk egyben mindent? – kérdezte negédesen a nő, mire Tom elmosolyodott.

– Máris nyitok egy oldalt önöknek a hitelkönyvben, Miss Nechanel – mondta a férfi, majd elsietett.

– Ez fantasztikus – mondta Henry, mire Regina önelégülten elmosolyodott, de ez a mosoly rögtön le is olvadt az arcáról mikor rájött, hogy Henry a vajsöréhez beszélt. A vacsora további részét csendesen töltötték.

– Azta, ez a viola likőr erős cucc – mondta Regina és kirázta a hideg.

– Anya, elkéred a szoba kulcsot? – kérdezte Henry miközben a házimanó elvitte az üres edényeket.

– Rendben, addig mi lenne ha elvegyülnél kicsit? Fél óra múlva találkozzunk a lépcsőnél, ami a szobákhoz vezet – mondta Regina, Henry pedig elindult a fiatalokhoz, akik az egyik sarokban ültek.

– Hello, csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte Henry, a fiatalok pedig bólintottak.

– Gyere, jól hallottuk, Nechanel vagy? – kérdezte a vörös fiú.

– Igen,de távoli ág – mondta Henry, mire a fiú legyintett.

– Attól még híres a családod. Ron vagyok, Ron Weasley – mondta tele szájjal a fiú és kezet nyújtott. Henry esetlenül megrázta, majd leült.

– Harry Potter vagyok – mondta a szemüveges fiú és ő is kezet fogott Henryvel.

– Én pedig Hermione Granger – biccentett a göndör, barnahajú lány.

– Henry, Henry Nechanel – mondta Henry és úgy érezte nem sokáig fogja bírni a hazugságot amibe az anyja belekeverte.

– Szóval az Amerikába emigrált Nechanel család sarja vagy? Azért van amerikai akcentusod? – kérdezte okoskodva Hermione, Henry pedig kínjában bólintott.

– És most hazajöttetek? – kérdezte izgatottan Ron. Ron imádta az izgalmas történeteket és úgy érezte Henryé pont ilyen.

– Még sosem jártam Londonban, de anyukám új munkát kapott, így ideköltözünk egy időre – mondta Henry és intett Tomnak, hogy hozzon neki egy italt. Nehezebb fába vágták a fejszéjüket, mint hitték, az anyja pedig nem is zavartatta magát. Egy idős, szemüveges, hosszú szakállú mágussal beszélgetett a pultnál.

– Szóval... Roxfortos leszel? – kérdezte izgatottan Hermione, Henry pedig elpirult.

– Erről még nem beszéltünk anyával – mondta végül.

– Az Ilvermorny tényleg olyan kemény iskola, mint mondják? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry, Henry pedig behunyta a szemét és kitalálta mit fog hazudni.

– Anyukám otthon tanított eddig, szóval ha esetleg megyek Roxfortba az egész teljesen új lesz – mondta halkan.

– Na és apukád? – kérdezte teleszájal Ron. Tom lerakta a vajsört Henry elé, a fiú pedig zavartan belekortyolt.

– Pár éve elveszítettük, nem szeretnék róla beszélni – mondta diplomatikusan.

Eközben Regina jókedvűen elbeszélgetett egy idősebb mágussal, akiről kiderült, hogy Albus Dumbledore a neve.

– Szóval, Mr. Dumbledore, árulja el, ismer esetleg egy bizonyos Perselust? – kérdezte mosolyogva a nő. A férfi elég sokat ivott,így Regina nem félt megkérdezni tőle azt, amit a legjobban tudni akart.

– Perselus Piton az egyetlen Perselus akit az elmúlt kétszáz évben megismertem – mondta mosolyogva a férfi és egy újabb lángnyelv whiskyt öntött fel a garatra.

– Na és hol találom meg ezt a Perselus Pitont? – érdeklődött tovább Regina.

– Roxfortban – suttogta bizalmasan Dumbledore.

– Az iskolában? – lepődött meg Regina.

– Bájitaltant tanít. Tényleg kedveském nem ismer valakit aki jó a sötét varázslatok kivédése terén? Három nap múlva új tanév és még mindig nem találtam tanárt a posztra – mondta Dumbledore. Regina vett egy mély levegőt, mivel hatalmas hazugságra készült. _– Ha ez az ára, hogy találkozzak a bátyámmal –_ gondolta, majd megszólalt. – Ha gondolja én szívesen elvállalom – mondta Regina, majd suhintott egyet a kezével, mire mindkettejük pohara újra töltötte magát.

– Lenyűgöző – mondta elismerően Dumbledore. – Pontosan erre van szüksége a diákoknak, pálcanélküli varázslás – mondta izgatottan a férfi. Regina felvonta a szemöldökét _. – Pálcanélküli? Pálcát tudtommal csak a tündérek használnak. Te jó szagú Agrabah sürgősen információkat kell gyűjtenem erről a világról... mármint még több információt –_ gondolta a nő és végül elmosolyodott.

– Ne aggódjon, Mr. Dumbledore, mindenre megtanítom a diákokat amire csak szükségük lehet – mondta Regina, Dumbledore pedig izgatottan összecsapta a tenyerét.

 

 


	5. Megtervezett Véletlenek

Varázspálca... mégis honnan szüljön varázspálcát... Tűnődött el Regina már a szobájukban. Henry a fürdőben volt és fogat mosott. Egy szép kétágyas szobát kaptak, Tom szerint a fogadó legszebb szobáját. Nem volt díszes, de tiszta volt és a célnak megfelelt. Egyébként is három napon belül Roxfortba mentek, habár Reginának fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ezt hogyan tálalja majd Henrynek.

– Te Henry, kik az új barátaid? – kérdezte mosolyogva Regina.

– Roxfortos diákok – mondta fogkrémmel teli szájjal Henry, majd kiköpte.

– Tudod mit? Nem hazudok neked, Henry pár nap múlva megyünk Roxfortba. Lehet hülyeséget csináltam, de az igazgató felvett tanárnak – mondta Regina és kínosan elhúzta a száját mikor Henry ledöbbent fejjel jött ki a fürdőből.

– Anya, van fogalmad róla mekkora bajt is csinálhattál volna? – kérdezte feszülten Henry.

– Tudom, de figyelj. Holnap elmegyünk vásárolni. Te diák leszel, én tanár. Megkeresem Perselust, meggyőzöm, hogy a húga vagyok és kész – mondta Regina és ő is ideges volt.

– Nem vagyok varázsló, anya – mondta Henry és a combján kezdett dobolni.

– Te vagy az Író, van mágiád, talán elég lesz ahhoz, hogy kijátsszuk a dolgokat – mondta Regina, de igazából maga sem hitte, hogy ezt megúszhatják szárazon.

– Mégis hányadikos leszek ebben az iskolában? – kérdezte Henry és leült az anyja mellé.

– Figyelj, Dumbledore-nak azt mondtam otthon tanítottalak és nem éppen tanterv szerint. Azt mondta nem baj, majd felzárkózol... még szerencse, hogy jól hazudok – mondta mosolyogva Regina és megpuszilta a fia arcát.

– És mit kell vennünk?– kérdezte Henry és próbálta megállítani a kezében lévő remegést.

– Varázspálcát és néhány könyvet. Ne aggódj, Dumbledore adott egy listát a könyvekről amiket majd meg kell vennem neked... ja és a bankba is elmegyünk, mert csak dollár van nálam és a muglis könyvben olvastam, hogy a Gringottsban átváltják a mugli pénzt erre a bizonyos galleonra  – mondta Regina, majd hozzátette. – Feküdjünk le aludni, reggel mindent megoldunk – mondta a nő.

Henry bólintott és átment a saját ágyba. Egyikük sem aludt valami sokat, mert rengeteg minden járt a fejükben.

***

Tom örömmel megmutatta az átjárót az Abszol Útra miután reggeliztek. Regina kedvesen megköszönte és átléptek a varázsvilágba. Henry ámulva nézte a boltok kirakatait, ahogy az utcán mászkáló furcsábbnál furcsább varázslókat és boszorkányokat is.

– Ha minden igaz, az ott a bank – mutatott Regina a legnagyobb épület felé, ami a sétálóutca másik végén volt. Végigsétáltak a macskaköves úton és kicsit elfáradtak mire odaértek a Gringotts-hoz, hiszen jóval messzebb volt, mint látszott.

– Mik is azok a lények amik odabent lesznek? – kérdezte Regina és megigazította a nyakláncát.

– Koboldok – suttogta Henry. Regina bólintott, majd belépett az épületbe. Minden apró szempár rájuk tapadt, ahogy az övék is a furcsa kis lényekre.

– Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte szigorúan a szemüveges kobold a főpultban.

– Pénzt szeretnénk átváltani – mondta Regina és nem értette miért, de kicsit remegett a keze.

– Kérhetnénk egy igazolványt? – kérdezett vissza a kobold.

– Arra semmi szükség, Nechanel vagyok – próbálta menteni a dolgokat Regina.

– Melyik ág? Mert a londoni kihalt a kitagadott lány botránya után pár évvel – mondta gyanakodva a kobold. Regina egy pillanatra végiggondolta mit tehetne, aztán döntött.

– A nevem Regina Mirabella Nechanel, anyám Corinna Iracebeth Nechanel volt, így azt hiszem én vagyok a Nechanel vagyon törvényes örököse – mondta Regina, mire a kobold szeme elkerekedett. Henry idegesen dobolt a combján sárga talárja alatt.

– Esetleg van kulcsa a Nechanel széfhez? – kérdezte a kobold, mire Regina közelebb hajolt a pulthoz.

– Nincsen, ha elkerülte volna a figyelmét anyám kitagadták – suttogta Regina.

– Kérem, várjanak itt – mondta a kobold és hátrament. Regina keze izzadt és akarata ellenére a torkában dobogott a szíve. Percek múlva visszatért a kobold, kezében egy háromágú kulccsal.

– Mivel évek óta senki sem követelte a széfet, így az öné. Sajnálom, hogy kételkedtünk, Miss Nechanel, maga pontosan úgy néz ki, mint a nagyanyja, Miss Mary Elizabeth Nechanel – mondta koboldhoz képest emberi hangon a kis lény. Hamarosan jött egy másik kobold, aki elkísérte őket a széfhez ami majdnem csak a bank legmélyén volt, mivel régi családról beszélünk. Henrynek hányingere lett a csillében való utazástól, Regina viszont örült, hogy ki tudott mászni a hazugságból.

– A 649 - es széf – mondta a kobold, majd hozzátette. – Kérem a lámpát – mondta Henrynek, a fiú pedig odaadta a megbűvölt lámpát. A kobold letette a széf ajtaja mellé, majd újra megszólalt. – Kérem a kulcsot – mondta, Regina pedig átnyújtotta neki.

A kobold kinyitotta az ajtót, mire mind Regina, mind Henry álla a földig leesett. Rengeteg aranypénz, ezüst és bronzérme volt odabent.

– Siessenek, mert fázom – mondta morcosan a kobold, majd visszaült a csillébe. Regina gyorsan magához vett két szütyőnyi aranypénzt és néhány ezüstérmét. Henry inkább az ezüstpénzből és a bronzérmékből pakolt fel. Mikor aztán végeztek, a kobold visszazárta a széfet és odaadta a kulcsot.

– Anya, gazdagok vagyunk – suttogta maga elé Henry miután elhagyták a bank épületét.

– Szóval ezért akarta, hogy királynő legyek, hogy visszakaphassa az életszínvonalát – mondta jóval inkább magának Regina.

– Mit veszünk először? – kérdezte izgatottan Henry.

– Varázspálcát. Az idevezető úton láttam is egy üzletet. Mr. Ollivander, a legjobb pálcák időszámításunk előtt valamennyi óta  – mondta nevetve Regina. Csendben sétáltak az üzlet felé, majd miután beléptek, egy idős mágus rögtön a pultban termett.

– Erős mágia – itt Reginára nézett – és jámbor erő – itt pedig Henryre.

– Üdvözlöm, pálcát szeretnénk mindketten vásárolni – mondta Regina és elmosolyodott.

–  Maga pont olyan szép, mint a nagyanyja és az anyja, Miss Nechanel – mondta Ollivander, Regina pedig ledöbbent. – Bizony, ismertem mindkettejüket. Na hadd lássam... hm... próbáljuk ki először ezt – mondta a férfi és átnyújtott egy 10 hüvelykes ébenfa pálcát unikornis szőr maggal. Regina suhintott, mire az egész üzlet remegni kezdett.

 – Ajj ajj ez nem lesz jó – dünnyögte Ollivander és elvette a pálcát a nőtől.

Hátrament és hamarosan visszatért egy vörös dobozzal.

 – Ez a pálca Miss Corinna pálcájának a testvére. Tizenegy hüvelyk, kellemesen rugalmas kőrisfa, sárkányszívizom maggal. Tessék – mondta a férfi, és átnyújtotta a pálcát.

Regina keze megremegett, de végül azért suhintott. A levegő körülötte izzani kezdett, majd minden visszaállt a normális kerékvágásba.

– Tökéletes – mosolyodott el elégedetten a férfi. – Na de most te jössz, fiatalember – mondta Henrynek. – Jámbor... jámbor... tudom is mi kell neked – mondta hirtelen a férfi és újból hátrament.

– Ez egy új pálca, pár hete készítettem. Főnixfarok toll a magja, merev szantálfa a borítása és tizenkét és fél hüvelyk hosszú – Henry óvatosan vette el a pálcát és félve, csukott szemmel suhintott vele. Semmi kárt nem tett, mi több, a vázában lévő vörös rózsa feléledt.

– Gratulálok – mondta elégedetten Ollivander. Miután fizettek és elbúcsúztak a kedves férfitől a Czikornyai és Patzába mentek, hogy beszerezzék Henry könyveit.

– Anya, előre félek – suttogta Henry mikor végigolvasta a leendő tantárgyak listáját.

– Ne aggódj, megoldjuk – mondta mosolyogva Regina.

– Csak az nyugtat, hogy van varázserőm, hiszen akkor pálcát sem kaphattam volna – sóhajtotta Henry. Beléptek a boltba és elkezdték összeszedni a könyveket mikor Regina véletlenül beleütközött valakibe. Egy magas, vékony, feketehajú valakibe.

 


	6. Új helyzetek, régi megoldások

Ott álltak szemtől-szemben, testvérek, húg és báty, de persze egyikük sem tudta, hogy a másik fél kicsoda. Perselus dühösen leporolta talárját, Regina pedig kérdőn nézett a fortyogó férfire. Percekig szinte farkasszemet néztek és kínos csendben álltak.  
– Jobban is figyelhetne – mondta szigorúan a férfi. Regina felhúzta a szemöldökét és megcsóválta a fejét.   
– Maga jött nekem – mondta önérzetesen.   
– Figyelmetlen nőszemély – sziszegte a fogai között Piton.   
– Modortalan fráter – vágott vissza Regina. Piton felhúzta az orrát, majd faképnél hagyta a nőt. Regina egy pillanatra megindult, hogy kövesse, de aztán legyintett. Már nem a gonosz királynő volt, még ha a ruhája miatt néha úgy is érezte magát, akkor sem. Inkább odament Henry-hez és segített neki összeszedni a szükséges tankönyveket. Délután beültek az egyik cukrászdába és ettek néhány süteménykülönlegességet. Jól telt a napjuk és egy pillanatra el is felejtettek, hogy mi vár rájuk.

***

Már a Roxfort Expressz-en ültek és mindketten feszülten vártak, hogy odaérjenek Roxfortba. Regina próbált olvasni, de hamarosan a csodaszép táj elterelte a figyelmét. Henry ellenben belemerült új átváltozástan tankönyvébe. Hamarosan megérkezett a büfés boszorka is és vettek tőle néhány finomságot.

 Az idő gyorsan repült és észre sem vették, hogy mikor érkeztek meg Roxmortsba.

Leszálltak és követték Henry újdonsült ismerőseit a kocsikhoz, amik a kastélyba mentek.  
– Vajon mi húzza a kocsikat? – súgta oda Henry Reginának miután beszálltak az egyikbe.  
– Te nem látod a furcsa lovakat? – suttogta vissza Regina, mire Henry értetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. Frusztráltak voltak, mert mindenki bámulta őket.  
Mikor felértek a kocsik a kastélyhoz, a vadkanos kapuban ott állt Frics és Piton és átvizsgáltak mindenkit. Mikor Regina meg pillantotta Pitont kikerekedtek a szemei.   
– Név? – kérdezte érzelemmentes hangon Piton, mint aki még sosem találkozott az előtte álló nővel.  
– Nechanel, Regina Mirabella... az új SVK tanár – mondta a nő, mire Piton morgott valamit az orra alatt. Frics elhúzta a mágikusdetektort a nő előtt, majd tovább engedték azután, hogy Piton kipipálta a listán. Henry-vel sem volt semmi probléma, így hamarosan felsétálhattak a kastélyba.   
Mindketten zavartak voltak, nem tudták hová kell menniük, de szerencsére jött McGalagony.  
– Segíthetek? – kérdezte kedvesen.   
– Igen, hol lesz az évnyitó ünnepség? – kérdezte szívélyesen Regina.   
– A nagyteremben, Minerva McGalagony vagyok, az átváltoztatás professzor. Maga bizonyara, Miss Nechanel, az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárunk – mondta a nő és kezet nyújtott, amit Regina meg is rázott.   
– A fiatalember bizonyara a fia – Henry bólintott. – Regina, várj meg kérlek itt amíg elkísérem Mr. Nechanel-t a beosztásra váró diákokhoz.   
– Itt leszek – mondta Regina és idegesen dobolni kezdett a combján. 

***

Miután elfoglalta a helyét McGalagony mellett és a felsőbb éves diákok is bejöttek a terembe, Regina kezdett megnyugodni. _– Oké, a mogorva pasi is itt dolgozik, na és? –_ gondolta.

Hamarosan Piton is bejött és egy gúnyos pillantást vetett Reginára. A nő ellenben figyelemre sem méltatta, mert a másik oldalán ülő Bimba professzor lekötötte a figyelmét.  
– Amerika biztos csodálatos – mondta ábrándos hangon a pufók boszorkány.  
– Igen, elég szép – válaszolta kurtán Regina.

– Volt egy nagybátyám aki kiköltözött oda – kezdett bele Bimba és Regina úgy érezte, hogy hosszú estének néz elébe...

Pontban este hatkor, McGalagony felállt és kiment a leendő elsősökért meg persze azokért a felsőbb évesekért, akik beosztásra vártak, mint például Henry. Regina izgult a fiáért. Olvasott a házakról, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan, illetve mi alapján történik a beosztás. Henry hátul sétált két lány társaságában, akik korabeliek lehettek. Mikor minden új diák megállt a pulpitus előtt, Dumbledore felállt és odasétált a szószékhez. Regina mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy a férfi alkohol hatása nélkül egész szépen tudott beszélni. Az elsősök beosztása örökkévalóságnak tűnt, Regina úgy érezte sosem lesz vége az estének, de idővel az utolsó kislányt is beosztották a hugrabugba. Végre Henry és a két lány következett és Regina ezúttal figyelt.

– Henry Daniel Nechanel – olvasta fel McGalagony, mire Henry leült a székre és a fejére került a Teszlek Süveg. A süveg mormogott, majd felkiáltott, mire Henry összerezzent.

– Háh... – kiáltotta a süveg, majd halkan folytatta – ... jámbor és hűséges, ami a Hugrabug jele, de bátor és elszánt is, ami a Griffendélé... nehéz... nehéz... legyen Griffendél! – döntötte végül el a süveg, Henry pedig odasétált újdonsült barátaihoz. Harryhez, Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz.

 Regina elmosolyodott, mert boldognak látta a fiát. Dumbledore szólt még néhány szót, majd megkezdődött a lakoma.

***

Miután a diákok visszamentek a hálókörletekbe, Dumbledore vezetésével a tanárok felvonultak az igazgatói irodába az év eleji értekezletre. Regina megkönnyebbülten ült le az egyik fotelbe mikor végre felértek, mert útközben végig Bimba professzor fiatalkori történeteit kellett hallgatnia és belefájdult a feje.

– Már mindannyian találkoztatok vele és a nagyteremben is bemutattam, de így talán személyesebb. Köszöntsük tantestületünkben Regina Nechanel professzort, aki, mint mondtam a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tárgyunkat fogja tanítani, remélhetőleg nagyobb sikerrel, mint az elődjei – mondta a férfi és mindenki elé mézbort varázsolt. A legtöbb tanár kezet fogott Reginával vagy rámosolygott bíztatóan, leszámítva Pitont aki irigykedve ült az egyik fotelben.

– Regina, kérlek mesélj valamit magadról – kérte McGalagony, Regina pedig kelletlenül elmosolyodott, de azért belekezdett.

– Amerikából jöttem, édesanyám az eltűnt Nechanel lány, Corinna aki szégyenében menekült oda – hazudta Regina, a legtöbben pedig áhítatosan hallgatták.

– Én úgy tudtam, hogy ő egy másik birodalomba menekült – suttogta Dumbledore, mire Regina elképedve nézett. _–  Ezek szerint tudnak a birodalmakról_ – gondolta, így másképp folytatta.

– Egy ideig – ha jól tudom – az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőben volt, de aztán Amerikába élt, éltünk – hazudta.

– Én úgy hittem, hogy az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdő csak egy legenda – suttogta meglepetten McGalagony.

– Nos, ott még nem jártam, Minerva, de Ózban igen és miért lenne ez más, hiszen mielőtt odamentem, azt hittem az is csak egy mítosz – mondta bolondosan Dumbledore és cinkosan nézett Reginára, mint aki tud valamit.

– Mikor kapunk órarendet? – próbált témát váltani Regina és idegesen megvakarta a fejét.

– Holnap reggeli előtt, kedvesem – mondta bűbájos hangon Minerva.

– Más most nincs egyelőre. Perselus, ha megkérlek elkíséred Reginát az új lakosztályába? Biztos nagyon elfáradt a hosszú úton – mondta kedvesen Dumbledore, mire Piton felhorkant, Regina pedig majdnem elájult. _– A morogva bájitaltanár a bátyám? Ez a férfi? –_ gondolta idegesen Regina.

– Kísérd el te – csóválta a fejét Piton, de mikor Dumbledore szigorúan ránézett lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, majd majdnem elsodorva Reginát kilépett az ajtón. A nő önérzetesen, de azért követte Perselust. Fáradt volt és  fel kellett dolgoznia a történteket.

***

Regina csendben követte Perselust a negyedik emeletre a szeszélyes lépcsőkön. A férfi vonult és talárja lebegett mögötte.  Regina alig bírta tartani a tempót, mert lábai sokkal rövidebbek voltak, mint Pitoné. Piton persze nem törődött ezzel, csak ment előre, mivel túl akart esni az egészen. Semmi kedve nem volt pesztrálni az új tanárnőt, főleg, hogy elhappolta előle az SVK állást.

– Itt van – mondta kedvtelenül Piton mikor odaértek. Regina meredten nézte a barna, tölgyfaajtót és bólintott. Piton alig láthatóan biccentett, majd faképnél hagyta a nőt.

Regina sóhajtott egyet és bement a lakosztályába. Amint belépett elállt a lélegzete újdonsült nappalijától. Hatalmas volt, nagy ablakokkal amiket sötétkék, bársony sötétítőfüggönyök takartak el. A szoba közepén sötétbarna szőnyeg és barokk stílusú selyem ülőgarnitúra volt, ami Reginát a storybrooke-i irodájára emlékeztette.

Lassan, miután kellőképp feltérképezte a nappalit, átsétált a hálószobába. A berendezés még elegánsabb volt, a szobaközepén egy ezüst keretes franciaágy kapott helyet, amit sötétkék bársonytakaróval takartak le és hozzáillő díszpárnákkal díszítettek. Mellette ezüstszínű éjjeliszekrények és nagy tükrök voltak.

Az egyik sarokban volt egy íróasztal és egy nagy, háromajtós szekrény. Az ajtó mögött még helyet kapott egy tölgyfa könyvespolc, rajta sötétvarázslatos és egyéb más könyvekkel. Regina leült az ágyra és maga elé meredt. Nagyon szép szobát kapott, mégis feszültnek érezte magát, hiszen nehéz dolga volt. Piton a testvére, de ezen felül egy mogorva, undok, megkeseredett, embergyűlölő férfi is. Mégis hogyan mondja el neki az igazat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina megérkezik a Nagyterembe:   
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/107059ec65c9d8473f830d9b6ad41d91/tumblr_ovcuyfzLxD1wqv205o1_540.jpg  
> Perselus és Regina a Nagyteremben:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/7e3437b0227cb0a8b66c1d797c76d934/tumblr_ovcuyfzLxD1wqv205o2_540.jpg


End file.
